nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zwischen
Zwischen '''(meaning In Between in German) is the third map of the Rise of the Ibrificains series and the Third map of the Second Great War Timeline. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The Heros step into a forest. They hoped that they were away from the Zombies for good. After a few minutes they decided that everything was okay and set up a makeshift camp and rested. When they woke up sometime later they saw two men arguing over something. They both looked in their 60's and both had white hair. The group demanded to know who they were and why they were their camp. They have a long conversation. They learn about the Keepers, Apothicons, and Ibrificains,They learn that two men are called Dr. Monty and Anchor, They learn that the Ibrificains are trapped here and that the Group had just destabilized the dimension. As they finish talking a skeleton rushes out of the woods and tries to attack Monty. Kevin shoots it and it dies. They also see the Spire at the 'center' of the place is starting to pulse with blue energy... The Ibrificains chains break setting them free. The heros see a red translucent humanoid bat-like entity swop down towards them. Clary shoots it with her shotgun and it falls downs dead. They hear ghastly screams emanating from nearby as more Skeletons pour out of the woods. However the skeletons did not attack them but attacked the Irbrificains. They took advantage of this and fled. Frio then said that there was a way out of this place, however it is permanent and that they would be followed once they found it. Lily asked how it had been not found yet to which Firo stated that they hadn't opened it in long time. The Ibrificains closed in our heros as they killed more in increasing numbers. Finally they find a small hill and Firo mutters something and an tunnel with a portal inside it appears. However before they could get to the portal a Dragon landed and imposed itself between them and the portal. It then roared and breathed fire before the heros could get safely to cover. A fierce battle ensued with Fire, Bullets, and Magic all being used by both sides to kill one another. Firo charged and let loose a Lighting Bolt which melted a hole in the Dragon's chest. which distracted it so Dr. Monty used a Gust of Wind to knock the Dragon off balance. Amy then used an L4 Siege to blow up its head. The heros then rushed to portal and went through Enemies Skeletons(The Reanimated) Reanimated Keeper Skeleton - basic pile of bones Reanimated Keeper Legionary - Armored Skelebones with a shield and sword Reanimated Keeper Brute - large Skelebones with a big club Reanimated Keeper Overseer - Large skeleton that commands other skelebones, wields a scythe Reanimated Keeper Archer - A skeleton that has a bow with energy arrows Reanimated Keeper Crossbowman - A skeleton that has a crossbow Ibrificains(The Evil Ones) Screecher - Bat-like Irbrificain that has a deadly ranged attack Lich - a Ibrificain that has a versatile range of attacks, will spawn on 20 and random chance of spawning afterwards Dragon - An Ibrificain that can fly and and breath fire, spawns on round 25 and has a random of spawning afterwards Demon - An Ibrificain a a large range of attacks but can only use 1 or 2 of them Wraiths - An Ibrificain that is black and goes through solid obstacles, a floating and very fast Ibrificain. Unbrificain - resembles a Zombie, most common type of Ibrificain. Easter Egg(s) Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun(Box Only) * Thunder Gun(Box Only) Specialist Weapons * Wunderwaffe * Winter's Howl Mk II * M2 Flamethrower * Jet Gun MKII * 218-115 Sword Pistols * RK5(Wall Buy Only)pts. * M1611(starting Weapon) * C96 Mauser(Wall Weapon)pts. Assault Rifles * M15 Assault Rifle(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * AK-47u(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * ICR-1(Box Only) * Galil(Box Only) LMGS * M60(Box Only) * Dingo(Box Only) * Gorgon(Box Only) * Mini Death(Box Only) Rocket Launchers * RPG(Box Only) * FTR-8H7(Box Only) * M25 Panzer Destructor(Box Only) * L4 Siege(Box Only) Submachine Guns * Vesper(Wall Weapon)pts. * VMP(Wall Weapon)pts. * Bootlegger(Box Only) * Sten(Wall Only)pts. Snipers * Drakon(Box Only) Perks '''Vulture's Aid(3000 pts.) Widow's Wine(4000 pts.) Juggernog(2500 pts.) Speed Cola(3000 pts.) Stam-In Up(2000 pts.) Quick Revive(1500 pts.) Mule Kick(4000 pts.) Blood Bullets(5500 pts.) Trivia Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Rise of the Ibrificains Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow